Pokegirls: Max's Odyssey
by TornadoEspada
Summary: My version of the Pokegirls world created by Metroanime. Be somewhat familiar with it before reading this. Rated for sex.


**Well, merry Chrismas to all. This is something of a late Christmas present for you guys, although it would have been on time if the damn website hadn't made me wait for two days to submit anything. It's my version of the Pokegirls universe created by Metroanime, and shares the same basic premise and Pokedex, as well as some of the same in-universe history. As such, it contains plenty of sex, much of it furry, so if you have a problem with that kind of stuff, the Back button is in the top left corner of your browser. **

** This story takes place on a land formation more like those in the Pokemon games, i.e. one landmass with outlying islands, therefore, the locations described in the Pokegirls Pokedex are irrelevant. Don't go whining to me about how such-and-such Pokegirl isn't found in such-and-such area. Anyway, enough of my rambling.**

**Pokegirls: Max's Odyssey**

Max brushed the comb through his short brown hair in quick, frantic strokes.

"Hurry up Max! Other people need the bathroom too!" called his younger brother, Marcus, from outside the door.

"Yes Marcus, but not everyone is getting his first Pokegirl today," Max said smugly. He could hear Marcus fuming outside the door. Max snickered quietly to himself and glanced at his reflection one last time. He strode out the door, flicking Marcus in the forehead with one finger as he passed by. Marcus rubbed his forehead and glared at Max's back.

Max took the stairs two at a time, bouncing off the wall and skidding to a halt at the foot of the stairwell. He took a deep breath, calming his thoughts. He looked up to see his father watching him with a smile on his face.

"Looks like someone's excited," his father chuckled.

"Yeah," Max grinned. "Do I look all right?"

"Kid, I don't think your new 'girl is gonna be worrying about your hair," he winked. "She'll probably have… _other things _on her mind," he said as his wife entered the room.

"_Steven_," the beautiful Seraph said, shocked.

"You know it's true," Max's father replied. "You were the same way."

Max decided that it would probably be a good idea to head out the door before anyone remembered that he was there.

* * *

Max checked his watch as he walked along the sidewalk, barely concealed energy lending a spring to his step, excited and nervous at the same time. 7:42. He still had time. Eighteen minutes of time. He could make it to the Professor's lab by then, easily.

_"I've got to calm down," _Max thought. _"If I'm gonna be a Tamer, I need to keep my emotions under control. I'm not a kid anymore. My Pokegirl will be expecting me to know what to do. I need to be-"_

"Hey! Max!"

Max turned to face the voice as his best friend, Finn, jogged up to him. The tall young man had spiked his blond hair up into a crest that added at least three inches of height to Finn's already impressive frame. Max greeted his friend with a thump on the shoulder, Finn's infectious good cheer washing away some of his anxiety.

"Nervous?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Max replied softly.

"Don't be. You scored even higher than me on the Tamer aptitude tests," Finn said. "You got nothing to worry about."

"But what if I disappoint my new 'girl?" Max asked.

"You won't," Finn told him.

"How do _you_ know?" Max replied.

"Because," Finn said, in the tone of one speaking to a small child, "you hang out with me. I would not associate with anyone less than competent."

"Okay Finn." Max rolled his eyes.

"Seriously though," Finn said earnestly, looking Max in the eyes. "You'll do fine. I know you."

"Thanks man." Max said. "What new 'girls do you think they'll have?"

"I dunno, but I'm hoping for an Eva," Finn replied. "They've got a lot of evolutions, so they're pretty versatile. Depending on what other 'girls I can add to my harem, I can cover my bases with an Eva evolution."

Max looked at him oddly.

"Finn, that is quite possibly the most elaborate plan I have ever heard you come up with that didn't involve doing something illegal," Max said. "What are you taking?"

"Nothing that I know of," Finn responded cheerfully. "You can't expect everyone to be as smart as you, Max. I bet you've already got your entire harem planned out," Finn teased.

"Do not!" Max said, punching Finn on the shoulder. Finn laughed.

"So, what girl did you want to start off with?" Finn asked after a moment of silence.

"I dunno," Max said. "I figured I would wait until I saw what Ironwood had. I want something powerful, but beautiful too."

"You should get something with a high libido," Finn pronounced. Max rolled his eyes.

"What? It'll be a good test of your abilities as a Tamer," Finn winked.

"Shut _up_, Finn," Max said. Finn snickered and settled into silence. They continued to walk; tossing idle banter back and forth, as Max slowly relaxed and prepared to choose his first Pokegirl.

* * *

"Well," Finn proclaimed, gesturing grandly, "here it is. The professor's lab."

"Thank you, Finn," Max said sarcastically, "I know it's the professor's lab."

"So, let's go get our Pokegirls," Finn said, pushing aside the heavy door. Max grinned and followed him in.

The lab was quiet, spacious, and gave off an air of cleanliness. Equipment lined the walls, everything carefully placed in its allotted space. Max's footsteps on the tile floor seemed louder than they should be, somehow, and he tried his best to make sense of the quiet, efficient activity of the lab, no less confusing despite the muted tone. Domestic Pokegirls tended the machines and kept careful records of experiments, equipment used, and any other data that could possibly be important, cataloging the information within the lab's massive computer system. Finn seemed as awed as Max. It was, Max reflected, one of the few things capable of rendering Finn speechless.

A Titmouse in a white lab coat met them near the door to Professor Ironwood'soffice.

"You two must be some of the new Tamers," she said. "I'm Reese, the professor's assistant. We weren't expecting you guys quite yet, so if you'll wait five minutes the professor should be ready to see you. There are some chairs over there if you'd like to sit down, and you're welcome to grab yourselves some sodas from the cooler."

Max and Finn glanced at each other, shrugged, and wandered over to the indicated chairs as Reese disappeared through the door, stopping to help themselves to some sodas along the way.

"I can't believe it. We're finally going to get our first Pokegirls," Max said, popping the cap of his Dr. Pepper. Finn, slouched in his chair, smiled back.

"Yeah," the blond said, waving his Pepsi for emphasis. "It's gonna be awesome."

"Finn, you spilled your soda," Max pointed out helpfully.

"Crap," Finn said, wiping it up with a towel.

"Finn, why do you even have that?" Max asked.

"I dunno," Finn replied, as if that settled the matter. "Just thought it might come in handy."

Max sighed. Finn was prepared for the weirdest things, but sometimes it seemed like he had to think about putting on his shoes before he left his house. Fortunately for Finn, Max was the more pragmatic member of the duo and usually managed to remind Finn about what he had forgotten. Whether Finn acted on the information was an entirely different story, but he was generally pretty good about it. Max recalled one particular conversation a few years ago, when Finn had forgotten about a major project, calling Max to ask about homework the day before the project had been due.

_"Hey Max, do we have any homework due tomorrow?" Finn asked over the phone._

_ "You mean besides the project that we've had for the last month?" Max replied. There was a pause on the other end of the line._

_ "We had a project?"_

Max smiled inwardly. After a sleepless night, Finn had turned up with a fully completed assignment and gotten the highest grade in the class, with the exception Max. Finn was quite intelligent, but also unbelievably lazy when it came to anything other than athletics and his Tamer studies.

While they had been thinking, other young men had been trickling into the lab in groups of two and three, until eleven aspiring Tamers waited outside of Professor Ironwood'soffice. Reese opened the door with a smile.

"The professor is ready to see you now," she declared. The group filed into the office, almost bursting with excitement. Ironwoodturned to greet them, smiling.

"I've got all the new 'girls ready," he said. "They're all ready to meet you, and quite happy about it, I might add. We have some particularly good ones today."

"How do we decide who picks first?" one of the boys asked.

"Good question Ian. There are numbered scraps of paper in this cup. The number you pick is the order in which you choose your 'girls," the professor told them, holding out a plastic cup. There were nods and mutters of assent from the assembled the Pokeballs out of the basket on his desk and released the Pokegirls one by one. The first one to appear was a busty Tigress, who immediately struck a pose; hand on her hip and chest thrust out. She directed a flirtatious wink at the group, causing several sets of tented pants. Professor Ironwoodsmiled to himself and let loose his second 'girl. The Merrowlshook her rear at them. The third 'girl, a Growlie, stretched languorously, well aware of the effect she was having on the boys. The fourth, an Eva, smiled cutely and turned away, apparently shy. A Peekabu cupped her breasts and watched the group, provoking a few more erections. A Squirtitty, apparently unaware that the time of inspection had arrived so quickly, was in the middle of pleasuring herself, ignoring everyone around her. A Hound surveyed the boys with a distinctly predatory look. An Amachop flexed her muscles as a Boobisaur reclined on her side so that the boys could get a good look at her body, propping her head up with one hand. She winked at them. A Charamanda curled up, hiding her body from view, looking at the young men as if daring – and inviting – them to try to look. A Bunnygirl bounced around the lab, apparently unable to sit still.

The professor shook the cup. "Who wants to pick first?" he asked. Max squared his shoulders.

"_It's now or never_," he thought.

"Me," Max said, stepping forward.

"Ah, Max," Ironwoodsaid. "Go right ahead." Max reached into the cup, feeling the rough texture of the paper. His fingers closed over a scrap of paper and he drew them out, unfolding the small piece of paper.

"I-I'm first?" he stammered in excitement.

"Looks that way, Max," the professor said with a smile. "Next!"

Finn strode confidently forward, pulling out his number without a moment's hesitation.

"Third!" He announced, walking back to stand next to Max while the other tamers went forward to draw their numbers.

"So, you get to pick first," Finn said. "Who're you looking at?"

"I don't know," said Max pensively. "I'm thinking about the Tigress, the Hound, or the Growlie. I know you want the Eva."

"Yeah," Finn replied. "I pick third, so I've got a pretty good chance of getting her."

"Well, Max, come pick your 'girl," called the professor. Max swallowed nervously.

"Go for it," Finn encouraged, slapping him on the back. Max stepped forward, evaluating the Pokegirls with a critical eye. Despite his nervousness, he'd done well on the Tamer evaluation and he knew what to look for. The Tigress smiled at him, licking one finger and slowly trailing it over her breasts.

"Master will not be disappointed if Master chooses Tigress," she purred. "Tigress is an excellent lover."

"I'll keep you in mind," Max replied, moving on to the Hound, who was looking at him intently.

"Hound will fight for Master," the Hound whispered in his ear. Her hot breath on his neck sent blood rushing to his groin. The Hound noticed the bulge in his pants and smiled.

"Master like?" the Hound said seductively, stroking his chest.

"You're at the top of my list right now," Max replied. The Hound stuck her tongue out at the pouting Tigress as Max moved on to the Growlie. The Growlie posed, hiding just enough to tantalize him, watching him from half-lidded eyes.

"Growlie is fiery in battle _and _in bed," she said, casting an arch look at the Hound and Tigress.

"I like the sound of that," Max replied.

"Then… Master chooses Growlie?" she asked. Max nodded. The Growlie squealed in delight and hugged him.

"Growlie… I can't… breathe…" Max gasped.

"Oh…" she said, tears in her eyes. "Growlie has displeased Master. Now Master will choose another 'girl." She seemed on the verge of breaking down into a mass of tears. Max reached out to caress her cheek.

"No," he said. "It's fine. I wouldn't get rid of you." Growlie smiled at him.

"Max, hurry up!" Finn called.

"Ugh. Way to ruin the moment, Finn," Max rolled his eyes.

"Does Master want Growlie to teach Finn a lesson?" Growlie asked brightly.

"No, he's my friend, he just lacks anything even remotely resembling tact," Max told her. "Unfortunately, he makes a valid point. The other Tamers are waiting to choose their 'girls too." Max, escorted by his new Growlie, made his way back to Finn.

"I kind of figured you would choose her," Finn said.

"Oh really?" Max replied. "What gave you that idea?"

"I know you, remember?" Finn said cryptically.

"Can I get a straight answer here?" Max asked.

"Nope," Finn replied cheerfully.

"Figures," Max replied. "Finn, go choose your girl. Looks like that Eva's still available."

Finn flashed him a grin and bounded off to select the Eva with no hesitation whatsoever.

"Master," Growlie whimpered, "Growlie needs Taming!" Her hands started wandering over Max's chest as she kissed his neck, her tongue making wet circles on his skin. Max felt heat rushing to his groin again and had to concentrate very hard to remember why Taming his new Growlie in the middle of Professor Ironwood'soffice would be bad.

"Starting already?" teased Finn, arriving with his Eva in tow. "Well, I guess we can head back home and Tame our new 'girls now." Growlie practically dragged Max out the door.

* * *

The journey between his home and the lab, Max reflected, really took far less time when a horny Growlie pulled one along. However, it was also considerably more painful, and he decided to avoid such travel in the future. He fumbled with the front door, hoping his impatient Growlie wouldn't move from breathing down his neck to beating down the door. He finally got the door open, and, with an impatient snarl, his Growlie yanked him through the doorway.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad," was the only greeting he had time for as his Growlie rushed him up the stairs.

"Good luck kid," Steven grunted, not looking up from his newspaper.

As soon as Max's bedroom door closed, Growlie pulled him into a passionate kiss, pinning him against the wall. Max returned the kiss enthusiastically, his tongue demanding entrance to her mouth, which was quickly granted as a low moan escaped his Growlie's lips. She broke the kiss, panting.

"Master," she said, "is a good kisser. Growlie can't wait to see what else he can do with his mouth.

"Do you have a name?" Max asked her. Growlie looked shocked.

"No Master, Growlie has no name," she replied.

"Would you like one?" he inquired.

"Oh… Growlie would love a name! Master is too kind!" she said, eyes shining. Max thought for a second, then brightened.

"I know the perfect name for you," he said. "How does Sierra sound?"

"It's beautiful, Master," she said.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful 'girl," he said.

"Oh _Master_," she gasped. "Thank you!" Sierra pinned him to the bed, ripping his shirt to pieces before diving down for another kiss, hands stroking his chest. Max grabbed her rear, pulling her closer. She moaned, licking his chest. Max caressed her back, admiring the smooth muscles beneath the soft fur and feeling his pants grow uncomfortably tight. Sierra noticed it too.

"Has Master… ever done this before?" she gasped.

"No…" Max admitted. Sierra's ears perked up.

"Does that mean… Sierra gets to be Master's first?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied. Sierra smiled.

"Then Sierra will make Master's first time the best experience Master has ever had," the Growlie said enthusiastically, reaching down to unzip his pants. She slowly slid them down around his ankles, leaving him wearing nothing but painfully tight boxers. She reached inside, drawing out his manhood and stroking it gently.

"Ooh, Master is big," she murmured, impressed. Sierra leaned forward and gently licked his cock, sliding her tongue from base to tip, swirling her tongue over the head. Max groaned in ecstacy.

"Does Master like that?" Sierra asked slyly.

"Hell yes!" Max gasped.

"Then Master will love this," she said, moving her head forward, engulfing his shaft with her hot mouth. Her hand gently caressed the rest of his shaft as she began to bob her head, pulling up to lick the head of his cock before plunging back down. Max groaned again, clenching his fists around the sheets as precum leaked from the head of his dick. The sensation was unbelievable, everything he'd imagined and more. He caressed her head as she began to move faster, taking in more of his cock with every stroke.

"I'm gonna… cum," Max groaned. Sierra began to deep-throat him, moaning. He pressed her down farther, until she had taken all of his manhood into her mouth, throat muscles clenching around his shaft. That was the last straw for Max, and he released his hot spunk into her mouth with a cry of joy, collapsing on the bed. Sierra swallowed it all, smiling at him.

"Master gave Sierra a tasty treat," she purred, pressing herself against his chest, one hand reaching for his groin. She was surprised and pleased to find him already erect again.

"Master is such a stud," Sierra smiled. "Tame Sierra, Master." She crouched on all fours in front of him, rump in the air, tail waving invitingly, pussy dripping.

"Oh, please Master, Sierra needs your big cock," she begged, wiggling her rump. "Master, take Sierra now."

Max was all too happy to take her up on the offer, crouching down behind her and licking at her dripping snatch, tasting her sweetness. Sierra moaned softly.

"Master, stop teasing," she whispered. "Sierra needs Master's cock in her. Please."

"You know," Max said, "I like hearing you beg."

"Oh _please _Master," she screamed. "Tame Sierra _now_."

"That's more like it," Max said, positioning himself at her soaking entrance. He pushed his manhood in, slowly, savoring the feeling of her tight cunt around his cock. Sierra moaned again, louder this time. He grasped her round rear, beginning to thrust, deep and slow.

"Faster," Sierra begged him. Max was all too happy to oblige, and his thrusts began to pick up speed.

"Oh _God _Master," Sierra screamed as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. Max stroked her hair, leaning over to grasp her full, round breasts, lending speed to his relentless pounding. The slap of flesh on flesh filled the room as Sierra screamed her pleasure into Max's pillow. Max began to play with her nipples, gently rolling them between his fingers, and was rewarded with a fresh chorus of pleased moans. Sierra began to move her hips in time with his thrusts, allowing him to penetrate her more deeply.

"Oh yes Master," she cried. "Sierra has missed this!" Max groaned, this was better than the blowjob by far. He felt light-headed, like he was about to pass out from sheer pleasure. Not wanting to disappoint Sierra, he redoubled his efforts, pounding her as hard and as fast as he could, slamming his hips into her.

"Oh, Master," she panted, "Sierra is going to cum!" Max bent over to kiss her neck, sending her over the edge. Sierra screamed Max's name as her climax washed over her, leaving her gasping. Her pussy clenched around Max's cock, finally drawing out his orgasm. Max gasped and slammed himself into her one last time, shooting thick ropes of cum deep into her pussy. He stood there, overcome by ecstasy. When at last his climax was over, he collapsed on the bed next to Sierra, panting. She nuzzled his neck happily, eyes half-closed. Max smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. She snuggled against his chest, letting out a soft, contented murmur. They cuddled quietly, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Master was excellent for his first time," she said, breaking the silence. "Now… is Master ready for round two?"

**Pokedex: (Important Pokegirls, taken from the Pokegirl World Project)**

**GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokégirl ** 

**Type:** Animorph (Canine)  

**Element:** Fire  

**Frequency:** Uncommon

**Diet:** near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  

**Role:** originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets or police Pokégirls  **Libido:** High  

**Strong Vs:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  

**Weak Vs:** Ground, Rock, Water  

**Attacks:** Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite, Tackle, Takedown.  **Enhancements:** Enhanced Strength (x4), Enhanced Olfactory Sense (x6), High endurance and loyalty  

**Evolves:** Growltit (Normal, experience needed)  

Loyalty, this is the first trait that comes into mind when one thinks about a Growlie and this reputation is well earned. Besides being extremely loyal, Growlie also has a brave and trustworthy nature, it will fearlessly stand up to bigger and stronger foes to protect its tamer from harm. Growlie along with Kittens and Catgirls were one of the breeds to fiercely battle Mao during the Rebellion, their loyalty to their owners being so strong that to break it leaves the Growlie crippled both physically and mentally. They simply do not betray their masters, being loyal to the end.  Growlie has a distinctive appearance; the canine features with the red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail is complimented by blonde hair on the top of her head and a short soft blonde fur on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs. Growlie has a nose which grants them a greatly enhanced sense of smell allowing them to follow scent trails days old, making them excellent trackers. Their high endurance means they will track a target for days even weeks and when they finally catch up their enhanced strength means they can quickly overpower and bring down the target.  This combination of traits not only makes Growlie an excellent pet but also makes them one of the few Pokégirls ideally suited for police work along with others such as Tigress. Once a Growlie is selected for police duty they are assigned and bonded to a partner then both the Police officer and the Growlie go on an intensive training course that taxes both the Officer and the Growlie. By the end of the course both the Officer and Growlie forge a strong partnership allowing them to function better as a pair, instinctively understanding each others strengths and weaknesses. The Growlie will also learn methods of tracking and taking down criminals which makes them superior combatants than pet owned Growlies.  Growlie is a popular pet Pokégirl and often considered members of the family much like Kittens, Hounds, Pidgies, Evas, Bunnies and Titmice however they do not share quite the same level of popularity as the others because they require such large amounts of love and attention. Another Pokégirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other Pokégirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful Pokégirls.  Growlies are often found in a large family with at least one other Pokégirl for this reason, their intelligence is such that they are quite capable of doing any job a human can do although their favorite job will be patrolling and protecting the family home which they consider to be their territory.  Unlike most canine types, Growlie gets on well with cat type Pokégirls especially when both discover a mutual love of fish and love of play. On the opposite side of the spectrum, it's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokégirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.  Feral Growlie are very protective of their territory, they will bark and bite fiercely to repel intruders from their territory; however they will not viciously maul or kill their opponent like some feral Pokégirls but instead aim to drive their opponent off. The favored territory of a Growlie would be near a river or large stream running through forest land, predominately because Growlie are omnivores like humans but particular like nuts and fish as their primary diet, nuts mostly only available in forest land whilst fish are obviously only available around large water sources. Growlie are excellent at foraging for food in the wild making them idea for tamers who will be spending large amounts of time in the wild, also due to their love of fish they are awesome fishers which is odd for a fire type!  One must be careful though, in the wild Growlie tend to form packs which have a similar intense loyalty to each other akin to that they develop with their tamers, any attempt to harm or Pokéball any member of the pack is likely to incite a violent response from the entire pack, worse yet the captured Growlie will refuse to bond to its owner and will attack once released from the Pokéball before attempting to return to its pack by backtracking the tamers scent unless heavy mental conditioning is applied.  If one wants to capture a feral Growlie without trouble then the entire pack must be caught together or the individual Growlie must be encouraged to come willingly with the tamer though whatever methods.

**EVA, the Fox-Squirrel Pokégirl** 

**Type:** Animorph, Humanoid 

**Element:** Normal 

**Frequency:** Uncommon 

**Diet:** berries, nuts, common Pokéchow 

**Role:** pets, guard animals, distractions, and domestics 

**Libido:** Average 

**Strong Vs:** Ghost 

**Weak Vs:** Fighting 

**Attacks:** Quick, Aura of Cute, Tackle, Leap, Sand Attack, Dodge, Quick Attack, Growl, Leer 

**Enhancements:** fur, capability of evolving to an elemental form, Enhance Speed (x5) 

**Evolves:** Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Joltina (Thunder Stone), Solaria (Leaf Stone), Chippyna (Diamond Stone), Marmotte (battle stress or Round Stone), Espea (normal; trigged in the day or Sun Stone), Umbrea (normal; triggered at night, or Moon Shard), Evangelion (Angel Stone), Omegan (Dark Stone & Mana Crystal), Gel Belle (after three tamings with a Slimette), Glace (Ice Crystal in cold conditions) 

**Evolves From:** None 

Eva, the fox-squirrel Pokégirl, is furry and cute and fairly popular. They are loyal, affectionate, and fairly intelligent. Many have been trained to be good domestics and enjoy being helpful in almost any regard. They respond well to affection, and their possibility of evolving into one of their elemental forms gives them good combat potential. Evas also have a bad reputation that they have only slowly begun to overcome due to what happened in the Orange Continent. On the Orange Continent, about twenty years after Sukebe's disappearance, an attempt to evolve an Eva using an Angel Stone resulted in the continent's almost complete destruction. Now the Orange Islands have a "No Evas Allowed" policy, though most people don't know why other than "Evas are bad luck." It is thought that Sukebe created this girl to mainly act as a distraction in the war. A small group would approach an intended target (be it a base or a battalion) and attack. The aura would assist in their retreat. It would lull enemies into a false sense of pity and chivalry (as human males are wont to do) and allow for the group's safe escape. While the reason this girl's evolution abilities still remains unknown for the most part, it continues to undergo research. There appearance despite their attitude and/or demeanor is that of something cute and fluffy. They have slight builds with heights generally from 4' to 4'6". Slim waists that slope gently into their slightly flared hips from which their fluffy tails spring. Their ears are located on the top of their head with fur that matches their body fur, which tends to be a rich brown color. They are comfortable with their rather thick fur coats, it being thickest around their necks giving them a mane of sorts which tends to be a light tan in color, and shortest near there breast (which can range anywhere from a meager A-Cup to a nice C-Cup) and their vaginas. It has been said by many Eva tamers that their ears and the base of their tails are the most sensitive 'hot spots' on their bodies. Their gentle doe-like eyes (which are generally a deep brown like their hair) will greatly increase their Aura of Cute attack's effectiveness if they are looked into while the attack is performed. As for the differences between Domestic and Feralborn Evas there are not many to note aside from perhaps a slightly thinner fur coat in a domestic bred one (As she would not need to protect herself from the elements.) Feralborn have the development of short claws to assist in their survival in the wild.

** Well, there it is. This is the first story I've posted here, as well as the first time I've tried my hand at writing a sex scene, so let me know how I did. More reviews won't equal faster chapters, but they'll almost certainly equal **_**better **_**chapters. I'm open to input on story direction as well, if you guys want more emphasis on specific characters or relationships.**

** ~TornadoEspada**


End file.
